Losing Love
by NicoleTheresa1
Summary: Embry and Bella- Bella Swan lost her love Edward. Embry imprinted on the leach loving girl and now has to find a way to tell her without it seeming weird timing. With Edward dead and a love so true can these two conqure all. Warning sad ending


**So my best friend Amber and I have been challenging each other to write one shots based on characters we normally would not put together. I have normally stuck to canon pairings when it comes to twilight so this is pretty new. I hope you all enjoy this little one shot. Warning sad ending**

Present Day

"Describe your love life in one word Miss Swan." Doctor Reeves my therapist said as I sat down for our weekly session.

"Complicated." I answered.

"And why is it complicated?"

"That goes beyond the one word." I replied. He gave me a look which told me he knew I was just avoiding the questions. We went over the same things each and every time I came her. He would ask me about my friends and family and the man I loved with all my heart. But as much as I wanted and needed to talk about it all I just couldn't give up the secret that I would take to the grave.

"Why is it complicated Miss Swan?"

"Because I love the wrong men, I always have."

"What makes them wrong?" He questioned.

"Everyone I love dies."

.

.

.

.

Four Years Ago

"You will get over that leech Bell's I promise." Jacob said from his spot next to me on the sand at first beach. "Just give it some time."

"I can't tell if this is better or not." I admitted. "If I would have rather had him just leave me for good and never come back. But this, death. Is death real un changeable death really better?"

"I don't know much about Edward Cullen or his life before he was a vampire but perhaps he is in a better place with his biological family." Embry Call Jacob's best friend and potential half-brother said sitting on my other side.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked in a half joke.

"I have always been this wise Bella you just never noticed." The way he spoke seemed like a joke but deep down I could see and hear how serious he actually was. His deep russet skin look darker than normal as the sun began to set on the horizon. His brown eyes were looking at me intently and I never noticed before now how handsome he really is.

"Right."

A few weeks went by and I spent more and more time at Emily and Sam's house. The pack had become this second family for me, one that I hoped to never lose. The sun was high in the sky and actually shining today so I took the chance to spend some time outdoors. Some days I really regretted leaving Arizona and my mom. I miss the sun more than anything in the world.

"What are you doing?" Embry's voice sounded from behind me. I jumped high and spun around startled.

"What?"

"You were standing here with your face pointed up and your eyes closed. Are you alright?"

"Oh um yeah. I just um miss the sun you know. It rains so much here." I stumbled on my words like an idiot. After spending so much time with the pack I had started to notice myself getting nervous around him, my palms would sweat and my heart would speed up. It's ridiculous but I can't seem to stop it.

He chuckled, his hand running over the back of his neck. "Yeah." He looked away towards the woods. "I don't have patrol today, wanna go for a hike?"

"Sure." I said faster than I should have. Now he is going to know I want to spend time with him.

"Want me to get Jake to go too?"

"No that's fine, he is busy with Leah today." I told him as the memories of my last conversation with Jake filtered into my mind. "Let's go." I said walking towards the forest edge.

We walked along in silence for a while neither really knowing what to say. The silence wasn't awkward though it was comfortable which was nice. The wind whistled through the trees and the birds were chirping up above us. It was the epitome of peaceful.

He finally decided to break the silence. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I have to tell you something. I don't know if you have figured it out or if you somehow just know but…"

"Whatever it is you can tell me Embry." I said hoping he would just spit whatever it is out and we could move forward with a conversation.

"Did Jake tell you all about the wolf stuff?"

"I was at the camp fire and heard stories and he mentioned once about imprinting or something. I don't know he doesn't talk to me about it much since I'm not one of you."

"Except you are."

"I'm pretty sure I am as pale as they come for a human. No way am I part of the tribe." I explained still confused.

"Well yeah that's true but what I mean is if a person is imprinted on then they become a part of the group that way. Like officially part of the group."

"Someone imprinted on me?"

"Yes." He stated.

"Well who and how come no one told me."

"I'm telling you now. I didn't want to before and I am so sorry it has to come out like this. It's weird right. Totally weird."

"It makes sense now that I think about it." I responded. My head was swimming with thoughts as I replayed the last few months in my head. The first time I had ever seen Embry had been a normal day and nothing strange happened. Even the next few times was nothing and then his hair had been cut and he had changed, he had become a wolf. Even though I was still with Edward and they helped the Cullen's fight off Victoria I still saw him more clearly and the need to be around Edward all the time had faded a considerable amount. Even after his death at the hands of the Volturi I didn't feel as deep a loss as I should have considering how much I had loved him. When the other Cullen's left town I thought I would be devastated again only this time I realized somewhere deep inside myself that I wasn't really losing out on anything. I still had people I loved and cared for and who would be around for as long as me.

"It does?"

"Well yeah." I moved closer towards him, standing on my tip toes I gently placed my lips on his in a sweet soft kiss. It didn't turn hungry and desperate and I didn't fear for my life like I once did. "Why did you keep it from me?" I asked pulling back to look him in the eyes. Brown eyes met brown eyes and a smile spread on my face.

"I guess I was scared of your reaction."

"Was it as scary as you thought it would be?"

"No it was way better than I thought." He said smiling at me. "So much better. The others told me you wouldn't freak out but I didn't believe them."

"Well Sam seems to be all knowing so you should always listen to him."

.

.

.

.

One Year Ago

"Embry hurry up or we are going to be late." I yelled up the stairs in our little house on the reservation. After the initial shock of finding out we were meant to be together, Embry and I became inseparable. After graduating high school with my friends in Forks I moved from my dad's house to this cute little two story two bedroom house that Embry and the others built on the back of Sam's land. This way we were always close at hand when wolf business comes up. My dad was more than happy to have me living with Embry and being on the reservation then he ever was when I was with Edward and looking back on my life I understand it more clearly now.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can Bella."

"My dad is getting married this is a big deal." He rounded the corner into the main foyer area and took one look at me in my bridesmaid dress. The shimmering blue material made me look like a mermaid which was apparently a good thing.

"You look…" He started. "Not enough words to describe how amazing you look Bella."

"Thanks you clean up well yourself." I giggled going in for a quick kiss. "Now let's go or we will be late." The drive didn't take too long as my dad and his new soon to be wife Sue Clearwater were getting married at first beach. It took my dad a long time to get over my mom but I am glad he has finally found someone. A woman who has always been good to him and who he has been friends with for a long time. When her husband died it was a tragedy that struck everyone on the reservation. With time she finally grew to love my father as more than a friend.

We made it to the beach with plenty of time which of course Embry had no problem teasing me about. "So looks like we will be sisters after today." Leah said as Jake and she approached us.

"Yeah but I thought we already kind of were." I laughed.

"Does Sue need help?"

"Yes I was sent to find you." She moved to head back towards where her mom was getting ready the same blue dress I wore adorned her body as well only she had way more curves to fill it out.

"Hi Sue… Oh you look amazing." I said to my future mother-in-law.

"Hi dear, how is it out there?"

"Everything is great."

"Shall we get this party started?" She asked heading for the door. The music began to play and I walked out with Leah behind me and then Sue. I looked up at my dad's face, a happiness I had never seen from him glowed from within him.

The wedding itself was quick and beautiful, the rain stayed at bay and the waves lapped at the shore lazily. The reception was being held under a tent on the beach, keeping everyone close at hand for the whole day. Embry caught my hand and spun me around, making me giggle in surprise and delight.

"Today was pretty great." He told me.

"Yeah it was and my dad looks so happy." I said looking over to my smiling father with his new bride. "Makes me think about getting married someday." I said before I had time to stop myself.

"You wanna get married?"

"Not right now, maybe in a few years or something."

"What do you want in the future Bella?"

"Like kids and stuff?"

"Yeah?" He replied. I looked back at him to think for a moment.

"Someday kids would be nice I think I never really gave them much thought." I explained. "What do you want?"

"Everything. I want to marry you and have a family with you. I want us to grow old and die together."

"How very notebook of you."

"Bella." He groaned, his face frowned before he revealed a sweet smile. "But before all of that I want to learn the truth."

"About what?"

"My father."

.

.

.

.

Six Months Ago

"Stop trying to figure it out Embry, I won't give it up." Tiffany Call said as we sat around her kitchen table trying to get the info from her about his father.

"Mom I deserve to know. I deserve to know not only for me but for my future children."

"Don't play that card young man."

"Mother please just give up this secret. The only one who has a wife right now if Quill Sr. He is the only one that this would cause a problem for."

"Fine." She started. "I will tell you that it is not Quill. Now please drop it."

"I guess you won't mind me asking Jake and Sam to take a DNA test then." He threatened.

"Please just drop it Embry, it is for your own good that you don't know, I promise I wouldn't keep this from you if it wasn't important."

"I just don't get why it's dangerous mom."

"If it is Billy then it can't be because Sarah threatened you, I mean she has been dead many years." I put in. "And Mr. Uley left town years ago."

"I can't say." Tiffany persisted.

"Fine, be that way." Embry said and stood abruptly, he tore out the front door faster than lightning. I heard the sound of clothing tearing and knew he was no in wolf form.

"I'm sorry Tiffany, I don't know why he has it in his head that he has to know for sure." I told her.

"He has always wanted to know but I swore I would keep it a secret from him. I swore that I wouldn't ruin any families."

"There is nothing to ruin not anymore."

"It wasn't Sarah who threatened me, us." She said, her admission coming after all this time. "It was his father."

"Billy wouldn't…"

"No not Billy, Billy's father. He was a bad man Bella, he was cruel and didn't care for anything. Why do you think Sarah is dead?"

"She was killed in the accident that injured Billy."

"The driver of that car was hired to get rid of her. Why do you think the kids were nowhere near their parents? Why do you think Rachel and Rebecca left town. They were old enough to know their grandfather was a bad person."

"Oh my god."

"He's still alive and as long as he is alive I don't want my son anywhere near that family. Please Bella you must keep this from him."

"I will. I promise."

The walk back home sucked as I no longer had Embry to make conversation with since he was off in wolf form sulking. "BELLA." Emily screamed from her porch as I neared the drive way. I ran up the steps to see what was wrong. "Vampires are back." She cried hugging onto me tightly.

"What?" I looked around knowing full well they wouldn't be in sight.

"Some guy she said."

"Leah phased back to let you know?"

"Yes she called before she turned back and went to help in the fight." I followed her inside where a few of the other imprints were waiting for news. Hours passed and the sky darkened before anyone came barreling in the door. "Sam!"

"Get warm towels and call the town doctor." Emily did as he said and I peeked around trying to see what was going on. "Bella I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Call Dr. Cullen." I was taken aback and confused. "Now." But the urgency in his voice left no room for arguing. I dialed the number I knew all too well and when he answered I didn't really know what to say. Just that we needed his help. He told me he was on his way and would be there in an hour. "Bella listen…"

"It's Embry, what happened, where is he?" I tried to push Sam aside to see him. When he finally moved out of my way I gasped in shock at seeing the love of my life, my best friend lying on the sofa with blood pouring from all over. I knelt down next to him, his eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured. "Please don't leave me." I cried leaning my head on his shoulder lightly. I could hear a car door close outside and I knew Carlisle had arrived. "Please wake up."

A hand lightly touched the back of my head and I look up quickly. Embry had opened his eyes and was staring down at me. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too but don't say goodbye, please don't say goodbye." I was pulled out of the way as Carlisle got to work trying to make him better. "I know the truth Embry, I know who he is." I called out as things started to look grim. His eyes opened again and I knew he had the right to know even if it meant everyone knowing. I couldn't keep the promise I made to Tiffany, not when he was so close to being gone. "It's Billy, Embry, it's always been Billy." Once again they fluttered closed, I slumped back in a chair next to Jake and Leah.

"I'm very sorry, there is nothing else I can do." Carlisle said standing up. "Bella." Tears were streaking down my face as I flew out the door and into the woods. I tried to control my breathing before going back inside.

When I had calmed down I walked up the steps. He was still laying there, his breath coming in short spurts. "Embry, you can survive this I know you can." I whispered. I held onto his hand and he gave it a light squeeze.

"I love you." His hand went lax as his eyes shut again and his breathing evened out until there was nothing there.

"Embry…Embry… No.. don't leave me please don't leave me." I cried harder than I have ever cried before in my life. "I love you, please don't…" Jake pulled me away and held me close as I cried out. The others lifted Embry from the sofa while Paul went to the back yard with a shovel.

That was the moment I shut down.

.

.

.

.

Present Day

"Everyone you love dies?" He asked.

"Yes." Came my almost silent reply.

"How is that?"

"I can't give you the details." I said. "I don't even want to give them to you."

"Well Bella unless we can make some progress the only option I can think of for you is to send you to St. Mary's Institute. They will be able to help you there." I didn't even acknowledge him then as two men dressed in white entered the room and took me into custody. I no longer had tears to shed, as I faced a life wrapped in white walls and monotone people.

This was my end.


End file.
